


Catboy - hyunin.

by innie_popo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Yang Jeongin | I.N, Dress Up, Dresses, Gay Sex, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Party, Rough Sex, Sex, Shy Hwang Hyunjin, Top Hwang Hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 02:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innie_popo/pseuds/innie_popo
Summary: They were in love only from afar, but after the fateful incident of prejudice, Jeongin decides to talk to the boy in the dress, and tries to understand why Hyunjin likes to dress like that.- Do you want to go to Chan's party with me?pwpnsfw
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Catboy - hyunin.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic that I am translating into English. It might be bad, I apologize, I use the translator because I'm not fluent! KKKK I hope you like it.

The blond never understood why people looked at him so curiously, well, maybe he did, but he still found it so weird as to be uncomfortable, after all, what was wrong with a boy who likes to wear a dress and a tiara with ears? Oh, for the love of all the gods! It is not as if Hwang walks around all four corners of the city dressed like that, come on! The boy liked to wear his men's clothes as much as he liked his dresses, not just any dress, but the ones that made reference to the Victorian or something like that were his favorites. Hyunjin never accepted the fact that he was labeled, but that came with time, not as a child, but as a teenager, he simply dressed that way, but when someone would come along with the "but are you a girl, by any chance?" line, he would get so angry. This annoyed him so much, now just because he likes to wear such a costume that he has to be a girl?! Absurd! And it was hearing this kind of comment that the boy was walking with firm and heavy steps down the hall, some people would laugh at the scene, but others would not even dare to look him in the eye. Hwang, what was cute about his dress, was intimidating and deadly.

The brunette huffed, but all his anger vanished when he looked at the boy with the partially wavy blue hair, who was walking peacefully listening to his music, then raising his eyes, he smiled. And what a smile Yang Jeongin had. But then he looked worried, so he forced himself to stop walking, and on an impulse he grabbed Hyunjin's wrist.

They walked through several corridors until they reached a place that Hyunjin judged to be behind the bleachers, a rather quiet place, yes, how could Hwang not think of it? Instead of running to the bathroom, he could just come here and cry rivers, as was customary to do.

\- You know, I like your style. - The younger man commented, letting go of the larger man's wrist and grabbing onto the concrete pillar that supported the bleachers.  
\- Really? - He tried to sound less nervous, and it worked, apparently.  
\- Yes. - He waggled his right eyebrow. - Why?  
\- Why what? - He was confused.  
\- Why do you like to wear dresses? Not to be rude, but I am curious about that. - Jeongin blushed, and Hwang didn't hold back his smile, so the younger man had paid attention to you? That was so good to know.  
\- Well, I just like it. - He shrugged, making the younger boy chuckle softly. - Hey, why are you laughing?  
\- I don't know, it's fun. You're nice. - He confessed with a small smile. - I like it. You wear it because you like it. That's really good, really good for not caring about other people's opinions.  
\- I don't care, really. They won't make any change in my life. I don't ask? I don't care. - He laughed softly.

Now they were sitting on one of the steps of the bleachers, talking in a relaxed way, Jeongin was even wearing Hwang's tiara, and the biggest couldn't deny it, the little guy looked even cuter wearing that simple prop.  
\- Do you want to go to Chan's party with me?  
Yes, fortunately there was a party this weekend, thrown entirely by the most renowned Australian in the school, he was a good friend of both boys, and also a good basketball player, being named the captain of the team, deserving no less, everyone agreed. The party would only include people from the boy's circle of friends, and why not already guarantee some company? Right?  
\- Sure, I wasn't in a great mood, but I wouldn't turn it down. - Smiled lovingly, Jeongin.

The end of the break was announced, the boys said goodbye to go do something they wanted before returning to the room, Hyunjin presenting the youngest with his tiara, not caring, after all, he had hundreds at his house. 

[...]

\- Wow, where's your little dress, catboy? - Seo asked, his tone playful as he began the merciless tickling that drew a good laugh from Hwang.  
\- S-stop! Stop it Seo! - He pushed the older man's hands away. - Don't stuff it!  
\- But seriously, I thought you came in your little dress. - He formed a beak and threw himself beside the younger man.  
\- No... I'm fine dressed like this. Dressed for another occasion only. - He shrugged his shoulders, smiling minimally, already at the Australian's house, and watched the little movement there.  
\- Okay, catboy. - He teased, placing a kiss on the younger man's cheek and stood up.  
\- Where are you off to? - he asked sadly.  
\- To leave you alone with your little crush, catboy. - He winked, leaving.  
Wait, did he say...?  
\- Hi, Hyunjin. - Yang smiled toward the older man, who stared at him in amazement, but smiled. - May I sit down?  
\- Sure. - He made room, and the younger man wasted no time. - You look handsome. - He commented, analyzing the younger man's clothes, who smiled, blushing slightly. Jeongin was a sin dressed like that, from the extra tight leather pants to his white shirt, but Hyunjin was not so different, he only changed the color of the shirt he was wearing, it was a black one, with its buttons partially unbuttoned.  
\- Thanks, you look good too. - He quickly analyzed the older man, smiling. - I thought you would come with your little dress, I was looking forward to it.  
\- I was looking forward to it. Thank you. Ah, maybe next time... - He scratched the back of his neck.  
\- Tonight. - He smiled mischievously, turning a key in the air, Hwang grimaced, this couldn't be what he was thinking, right? - Do you have it there? - he asked curiously.  
\- Well, I can have someone pick it up, my house isn't that far away. - Hwang stood up.  
\- Jeongin also stood up, held his broad shoulders and brought his lips close to the blond's ear. - The night will be warm. - He placed a seal on the larger man's cheek and laughed. - Let's have some fun! - he exclaimed, pulling the taller one to himself. 

Their bodies danced together, sharing and enjoying each other's warmth, Hyunjin's hands had never held something as tightly as they were holding that thin waist, exactly designed for his hands, that little Jeongin possessed. They were beautiful curves. The oh-so-fatal curves that Hwang longed to play with, or rather, to mark. They were not sober but not so drunk, let's say over the wall. Jeongin was more kinky, he danced coladinho, so coladinho that his vodka-scented breath beat against the dermis of Hwang's neck as the latter inhaled the sweet smell of the younger man. Yang stepped aside minimally to take a sip of his drink, which was soon extended to the taller one, who accepted and so finished off the liquid. He threw the red glass on the floor, knowing that the next day he would be responsible for helping to clean up the mess. His brownish irises met those of the younger man, who smiled so inertly, barely blinking, he was in the world of the moon, almost under the effect of drugs.

\- Kiss me, catboy! - He practically shouted, but to the others' ears it sounded like a whisper, Hyunjin smiled, feeling a different shiver run down his spine.  
\- With pleasure. 

And as expected, Jeongin's lips were like velvet, and so delicious, so addictive. Hwang lost himself in the wave of pleasure that a boy with a virgin mouth was feeling for the first time, he was not so inexperienced, he watched TV series, and knew that a good kiss was one that involved tongue, or not so much, but he decided to take a chance. He asked for the passage, touching the tip of his tongue to the lips and then to the teeth of the younger man, who opened his mouth to harbor that muscle and it was inevitable that both parties did not feel a shiver through their bodies, and everything became hotter when they decided to wage war with their tongues, eliciting gasps and sighs. They parted their lips in an erotic slap, then Jeongin laughed, guiding the older man toward the stairs, which they climbed quickly, but stopped to exchange a few selfies, some brief and some not so brief, then, like the two teenagers they were, they entered the room that Yang had the key to, and Hyunjin was surprised to see that his request, which he had made to the host of the party, was there, on the bed.

\- Will you put it on for me, Hyunjin? - Yang's sly voice sounded, making the taller one smile. Of course he would. The boy collected the garments, made his way to the bathroom attached to the bedroom, and locked himself in the room. Jeongin was anxious to see the boy he liked wearing that dress, he simply loved it, and this was not just today. Yang took the liberty of lying down on the bed, extremely comfortably, he noticed the not at all discreet bulge in his pants, and smiled, was that Hyunjin's effect on him? Why did it take so long to enjoy it?  
\- I am here.

Hwang looked like a princess, or rather, whoever was responsible for picking up this garment clearly had good taste, after all, was Hyunjin making reference to anime characters? The black dress, with white embroidery and tight at the waist, just like the attire of a governess or servant? The fabric went up to a couple of fingers above her knee, it was short, and beautiful. Well, I didn't know for sure, but I was sure of one thing: Hyunjin was more beautiful than ever. 

\- Did you like it? - He asked fearfully, and Yang nodded slowly, instinctively sitting up in bed, even though he was still lying down, and then spread his legs, silently calling the biggest guy between them. Hwang understood the call and didn't hesitate to walk over to the smaller one, crawled across the double bed and positioned himself between the younger one's legs, now able to see how erect he was. - Wow... already like this?  
\- You must be the same. - He scoffed, quickly gasping as he felt the soft, gentle touch on his member, and smiled. - Damn.  
\- I am, worse than I am. - He smiled.  
\- Are you going to fuck me dressed like that? - He asked curiously, not containing his smile.  
\- If it's a fetish of yours... - He seemed disinterested, stroking the smaller man's penis.  
\- Is there a problem if it is? - He moved his hips to seek more contact.  
\- No. I'd say yes.  
\- Then don't waste any more time. - He said through his teeth, annoyed or horny to death?

Hwang laughed, and in a quick gesture took hold of the lips of the smaller man again, initiating a strong and intense kiss, the larger man held the thin waist that Yang had, and began to simulate strokes, earning low and muffled moans through the kiss, Hyunjin laughed softly, and quickly began to remove the short man's clothes, receiving some help from the short man, who seemed to be in such a hurry that the blond seemed to be in the same hurry as the blond himself. 

Jeongin was the same way he came into the world, the blond wasted no time in admiring the bluesy's little body, he smiled sheepishly, his big hands groping the full white thighs, marking them with his long fingers, Jeongin groaned, his member throbbing, he would love to be touched by the older one, and it seemed that the bigger one read his thoughts, soon starting a quick and extremely hot handjob, just the way the younger one thought it would be, and it felt so good to feel the blond's touch on you. Yang, with his little strength, managed to drop the bigger man's body on the bed, sitting on it, while smiling widely, he felt something rubbing against his ass, and he was right when he said that Hwang was as horny as he was, he smiled and started to roll his hips, rubbing the parts shamelessly, he could already feel the older man's cock growing underneath him, so was he that big? She bit down hard on her bottom, containing a sly moan, throwing her head back when she felt the blond's warm hand on her member, stimulating it again.

\- D-do you like it like that, hyung? - Asked the smaller man, with his false innocence and so much more lost in delight, Hwang nodded. Jeongin leaned forward, brushing his lips against the older man's, depositing seals over the reddish fleshy ones. - He pulled his thighs apart, Hyunjin lifted up his dress with the help of the little man, and since he didn't wear boxer shorts, it was easier to shove his long-suffering penis into the younger man's pink little hole, He waited for a certain amount of time, not so long, and could see that the blue one was extremely tight, he was schismatic about the idea of it being a virgin, and confirmed this when he felt such a tight squeeze on his shoulders.  
\- Damn, Jeongin, take it easy. I didn't know you had fingernails. - growled the blond, somewhat angrily.  
\- I'm sorry. - He laughed weakly. - Take it easy, okay? - He sounded worried, now staring at the older man's face, which was burning so badly.  
\- As you wish. - He held the thin waist, moved his hips undulantly, this act being enough for the younger man to moan so drawn out in pain with a mixture of pleasure, he hid his face in the curvature of the older man, Hyunjin invested slowly, only for Jeongin to get used to the size and thickness, not wanting to brag but Hwang was indeed big.

The room was warmer and more stuffy, since there were no windows open and the door, of course, was locked. Jeongin commanded his own movements, bouncing with gusto on the hard cock inside him, feeling it hit his prostate several times, while his member was stimulated by the blond's hand, which didn't contain its smile when it saw the small strand of cum, were hitting the spot. Without much effort, Hwang held tightly onto the younger man's waist, forcing him to stop his movements, making him adhere a small confused and merely annoyed beak, now that everything was getting really good!

\- Hyung... - He made a limp, before groaning as he felt the older man pull out of him, and knock him onto the bed. - Uh? Hyunjin...  
\- Quiet. - He ordered, his voice husky and intense, chilling every hair on the small body in front of him. Jeongin was blocking his view of the blond man's big cock, and just as intensely as he loved the dress, he was now hating it. - I'm going to fuck you so hard, boy.  
The little vixen laughed puffily, hiding the fear she felt at the moment, after all, it was Hwang Hyunjin uttering an extremely pornographic phrase to himself, his cock throbbed harder.  
\- P-please... Yes! Yes! 

The large hands trailed to the front hem of the dress, he slowly suspended it, torturing his prey, who was practically salivating in front of him. The blonde threw the hem over the little one's knees, who gasped, how was Hyunjin enduring all that damn heat wearing a dress? Maybe he had taken it too hard.  
Hyunjin's member blindly brushed the little one's entree, who was writhing his body on the mattress, the sensation was better than when it was on the larger one's lap. Now Jeongin could feel the danger getting closer and closer. Hwang spared no effort in penetrating the little blue-haired boy deeply and without mercy, he groaned as he felt the little boy's ass squeeze him so tightly, he breathed. 

\- So tight. - He groaned and started to move.  
And Hwang concluded that being inside the younger one was the best feeling of all, it was so comfortable and his cock was grateful for it. The smaller man's walls surrounded his member eagerly, and the older man's thrusts were rough and sure, Yang closed his eyes tightly as he moaned loudly and slurred, somewhat slyly, grabbed the older man's shoulders, which were exposed, and dug his nails into them. The older man's reddish lips crashed against the white skin of the bluish man's neck, he sucked hard, making more slaps sound, many erotic and provocative slaps, Jeongin sprayed on his own body and on the older man, dirtying his dress, who smiled.  
\- You splattered my dress, my love. - He feigned innocence, brushing his voluminous lips against the younger man's ear, and smiled, watching his body shudder.  
\- Hyunjin..." He called slyly, brushing his cheek against the older one's, who turned his face to look at the younger one, and Jeongin was messed up, in all good ways.  
\- You look beautiful.  
\- I love you. - He sealed the older one's lips, initiating a good, intense and deep, but simple kiss that carried love and all the good feelings. 

It didn't take long for Yang to mew in delight as he felt the big guy's cum fill him completely, and by instinct his ass twitched, eliciting a sultry moan from the blond, who then threw himself next to the smaller man.

\- Wasn't that a dream? - Yang's voice sounded weak, and, half hoarse, he turned his face to the larger man, who smiled as he denied it with his head.  
\- No... - Hwang pulled the younger one to himself, he was boiling, that dress was not soft. - Did you like it?  
\- I love it. - He hugged the other's body, inhaling the smell of the older man.  
\- I love you, Innie. - He held the younger one's chin, and sealed his lips with a soft snap.

Jeongin couldn't be happier, for he had finally had sex with the boy he loved so much, and Hyunjin was in the same vibe. They fell asleep together in that room that stank of sex and sweat. Nothing could stop them. Not even the noise from outside, and much less the knocking on the door, now, the room was theirs, at least for that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think.  
> if you are interested in helping me with the translations, I would be grateful!  
> i'll post the works on spirit: @/Nayyoungguk  
> follow me on Twitter : @/fetusfox


End file.
